Can You Keep Up?
by Shadow Kick
Summary: This is a sequel to Rainbow vs Yusei. Rainbow has beaten Yusei, and now Sunset wants to turbo duel in the pro league. Then a mysterious racer comes and challenges her to see if she has what it takes to duel Rainbow. Can Sunset beat this Vizor guy, or is she just in over her head?
1. Think You're Ready?

Several days had passed since Rainbow beat Yusei, and now Sunset was starting to feel the urge to turbo duel.

Later that day, the girls popped on the TV at Applejack's house to watch Rainbow battle a new turbo duelist named Sky Stinger.

* * *

(At the turbo stadium)

"Let's ride!" said Rainbow and Sky.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000**

 **Sky Stinger LP: 4000**

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 1**

 **Sky Stinger SC: 1**

 **Turn 1: Sky**

"I'm going first!" said Sky. "I draw! First, I set the Pendulum Scale with Speedroid Passing Rider and Speedroid Domino Butterfly. Now I can Pendulum summon any number of monsters that are between levels four and seven."

"I know," said Rainbow. "Just get on with it."

"Just remember, you asked or it," warned Sky. "I now Pendulum summon Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke, Speedroid Terrortop, and Speedroid Pachingo Kart. Then I'll activate my Terrortop's effect and add another Speedroid monster to my hand, like Speedroid Razorang! And since it's now in my hand, I can Pendulum summon my Razorang. Next, I will normal summon Speedroid Red Eyed Dice. Next, I'll tune my Red Eyed Dice with Pachingo Kart in order to Synchro summon Hi Speedroid Hagoita! Then, I'll tune Den-Den Daiko Duke with my Ohajikid and Synchro summon Hi-Speedroid Kendama! Now I activate my Daiko Duke's effect, by banishing him, I can special summon a Speedroid tuner monster from my graveyard. I choose Red Eyed Dice, then I'll tune him with my Razorang to Synchro summon Hi Speedroid Chanbara! Let's see ya top _that_."

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 2**

 **Sky Stinger SC: 2**

 **Turn 2: Rainbow**

"You got it," said Rainbow. "I play the Speed Spell – Overboost, so I gain six Speed counters.

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 8**

 **Sky Stinger SC: 2**

Now I can play The End of the Storm Speed Spell!"

"Say what?!" cried Sky.

 **Rainbow Dash SC: 0**

 **Sky Stinger SC: 2**

" _Just remember_ , you asked for it," said Rainbow imitating Sky. "So say goodbye to all your monsters, _and_ 900 life points."

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000**

 **Sky Stinger LP: 3100**

"Damn," said Sky.

"I'm not done," said Rainbow. "I now discard my Quillbolt Hedgehog to special summon Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode. And since there's a tuner on my field, I can special my Hedgehog back to the field. Then I'll tune them together to Synchro summon Junk Archer! Next, I'll summon Deep Sea Diva, which activates her ability, allowing me to special summon Spined Gillman from my deck. I now tune my Diva and Gillman together to Synchro summon Accel Synchron! Since I have a tuner on the field, I can special summon Boost Warrior in defense mode. Now I activate my Synchron's effect and send Synchron Explorer from my deck to the graveyard. Now I can either increase or decrease my Accel Synchron's level by my Synchron Explorer's level. I think I'll reduce my Synchron's level. (Accel Synchron Level: 5 – 3) Now I'll tune my Synchron with Junk Archer to Synchro summon Stardust Warrior! And thanks to my Boost Warrior's effect, I can increase my Warrior's ATK points by 300. (Stardust Warrior: 3000 – 3300) Stardust Warrior, attack him directly!"

"Ah!" cried Sky.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000**

 **Sky Stinger LP: 0**

"That's it! The duel is over!" said the MC. "Rainbow Dash wins again!"

"Oh yeah!" said Rainbow as the crowd cheered.

"Shoot," said Sky.

* * *

"Alright Rainbow!" said Pinkie.

"Ho-wee!" said Applejack.

"That new deck of hers is awesome," said Twilight.

"Totally," said Spike.

"I completely agree," said Rarity.

"I kinda feel bad for Sky Stinger," said Fluttershy.

Sunset couldn't sit still anymore. "I want to get to that level!"

"You wanna duel Rainbow?" asked Pinkie.

"Not now," said Sunset. "But someday. I mean I can ride just as good as Rainbow can."

"Absolutely, darling," said Rarity. "You could _so_ ride against them."

"So what we waiting for?" asked Applejack. "Let's you and me get out on the track and practice! I got a new duel runner I've be waiting to try out."

"Alright!" said Sunset.

* * *

Pinkie drove the girls and Spike to the practice track in her Hummer while Sunset and Applejack rode on their duel runners. A minute later, Flash drove up. "Hey girls!" he called. "What's going on?"

"We're kinda… training Sunset," replied Twilight.

"For what?" asked Flash.

"She wants to duel Rainbow one day," answered Twilight. "So we're helping her push her limits so she can ride in the pro turbo league."

"Cool," said Flash. "Mind if I watch?"

"Nope," answered Sunset. "I could use some additional support."

"Anytime," said Flash as he hugged her.

"Thanks," said Sunset. She then got back on the track.

The girls, Flash and Spike sat in the stands while Sunset and Applejack headed to the starting line.

"Are ya ready?" asked AJ.

"You bet," answered Sunset. "Don't go easy on me."

"Wasn't planning to," said Applejack.

"Go Sunset!" called Flash and Pinkie.

"Yay," said Fluttershy softly.

"Let's ride!" said AJ and Sunset.

"Yeah, woo-hoo!" said Spike.

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

(A few turns later)

 **Sunset LP: 1000**

 **Applejack LP: 900**

"Sacred Phoenix, attack!" said Sunset.

"Dog gone," said AJ as her points went to zero.

 **Sunset LP: 1000**

 **Applejack LP: 0**

"Alright!" said Twilight and Fluttershy.

Spike barked in joy.

"Way to go, Sunset!" said Flash.

"Amazing," said Rarity.

"Woo!" said Pinkie.

"Good job, Sunset," said Applejack.

"Thanks, Applejack," said Sunset.

"That was amazing!" said Pinkie.

"You were great," said Flash.

"A few more duels and you'll be dueling Rainbow in no time," said Twilight.

"Impossible," said a voice. The girls looked behind them to see a man dressed in a cobalt uniform outlined in yellow highlights. He had dark blue hair and wore deep red sunglasses. "Until you've gone through what they have, you won't be able to duel at _that_ level."

"Who do you think you are, telling my girlfriend what she can and can't do?!" asked Flash.

Spike growled at the stranger.

"The only way you could get up to their level, Sunset, is to find the Synchro Solution," said the man.

"The Synchro Solution?" asked Sunset.

"What's that?" asked Fluttershy.

"Who exactly are you anyway?" asked AJ.

"You can call me Vizor," said the man.

"Oooh, cool," said Pinkie. "Hi, Vizor, I'm Pinkie…." Vizor gave Pinkie a serious look. "N-never mind."

"So, Vizor," said Sunset. "Just what is this… synchro solution?"

"You'll just have to duel me and find out," said Vizor.

"Wait, Sunset!" said Flash. "How do you know you can trust him?"

"You can't," chuckled Vizor. "Where I come from, trust something a person has to earn."

"Just like that?" asked Twilight. "You expect us to listen to a complete stranger?"

"And you even told us we can't trust you!" added Pinkie. "Make up your mind!"

"I understand what you're saying," said Vizor. "But like it or not, I'm the only one who can show your friend the Synchro Solution, _and_ show you how Yusei and Rainbow got to the level they're at."

"Okay…" said Sunset.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Fluttershy. "Because I'm not."

"Nor am I," said Rarity.

"Me neither," said Spike.

"For some reason, I believe what he's saying," said Sunset. "I think I can trust him."

"Okay," said Flash. "Just be very careful."

"I will," said Sunset. "I promise."

"Hold on, Sunset," said Rarity. "Here, take this card."

"Gem-Knight Obsidian?" asked Sunset.

"Take it for good luck," said Rarity.

"Thanks a lot, Rare," said Sunset.

Sunset got back on her runner and shuffled Rarity's card in her deck. A few seconds later, Vizor road over on a deep blue sharp-pointed duel runner that had one large wheel in the back, and two small ones in the middle.

"Nice ride," said Sunset.

"Thanks," said Vizor. The two then headed for the street.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Fluttershy. "A really bad feeling bout this."

"I wish we could see their battle," said Flash.

"Maybe we can," said Twilight. "I can tap into their frequencies so we can watch the duel on my laptop."

"Way to go, Twilight," said Applejack.

* * *

(On the street)

"Try to keep up, Sunset." Vizor accelerated and raced off.

"What the?" asked Sunset. "I thought he wanted to duel, not race."

* * *

"Is this guy challenging Sunset to a race?" asked Applejack.

"What?" asked Flash.

"Go Sunset!" cheered Pinkie.

* * *

Sunset raced after Vizor, but he just went faster. "Woah! _Okay,"_ said Sunset in a competitive tone. She shifted to her next gear and shot after Vizor.

As Sunset caught up, Vizor smiled and hit his nitrous booster. His runner tore down the road.

* * *

"Wow," said Fluttershy. "He's fast."

"Yeah? Well so is Sunset," said Flash.

* * *

" _Can you keep up?"_ asked Vizor through a speaker on Sunset's runner. _"You'll never to get Rainbow's level at this snail pace speed."_

"Oh really!" said Sunset as she pressed her own nitrous button. A couple seconds later, she caught up to Vizor.

* * *

"Alright!" said Pinkie and Fluttershy.

* * *

"Well done, Sunset," said Vizor. "Now it's time for step two. I activate Speed world 2!"

"Duel mode engaged," said a robotic female voice. "Autopilot activated."

Signs then popped up on the sides of the road and a voice called out. "A turbo duel is about to commence! All none dueling vehicles must vacate the combat lane immediately!" All the cars, vans and trucks moved off the lane.

"Let's ride!" said Sunset and Vizor.


	2. The New Solution

**Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Vizor LP: 4000**

"Don't hold back, Sunset," said Vizor. "I wanna see everything you've got."

 **Sunset SC: 1**

 **Vizor SC: 1**

 **Turn 1: Sunset**

"You got it!" said Sunset. "First, I summon Necro Gardna in defense mode. Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Sunset SC: 2**

 **Vizor SC: 2**

 **Turn 2: Vizor**

"You gotta be kidding me. Watch a pro!" said Vizor as he drew. "Alright, since you're the only one with a monster on the field, I can special summon the tuner monster known as Tech Genus Striker!"

"I know where this is going," said Sunset.

"Guess what, Sunset? Whenever I special summon a level four or below monster, I can then special summon this card!" said Vizor. "Come to the field, Tech Genus Werewolf! Now I'll tune my Striker with my Werewolf in order to Synchro Summon Tech Genus Power Gladiator!"

" _To be honest, I was excepting something bigger,"_ thought Sunset.

"Next, I'll normal summon the tuner monster, Tech Genus Cyber Magician!" continued Vizor. "Oh! You're gonna love this. My Cyber Magician can tune itself with a T.G. monster that's in my hand."

"Say what?!" asked Sunset.

"Go Cyber Magician!" said Vizor. "Tune with T.G. Rush Rhino! By their bond, I Synchro summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician! Now Gladiator, show that Gardna the might of your ax, attack! And one more thing, you take the difference between their points as damage."

"Ah!" said Sunset.

 **Sunset LP: 3000**

 **Vizor LP: 4000**

* * *

"Hang on, Sunset!" said Flash.

"Oh my goodness," said Fluttershy.

* * *

"Tech Genus Wonder Magician, attack her directly!" ordered Vizor.

"Sorry, but I activate Defense Draw!" said Sunset. "This blocks all the damage from your attack, and I get to draw a card."

"I place a face down and end my turn," said Vizor. "You're up."

 **Sunset SC: 3**

 **Vizor SC: 3**

 **Turn 3: Sunset**

"About time!" said Sunset. "I activate the Speed Spell - Synchro Defuse! Since I have two or more speed counters, I take control of one of your Synchro monsters until the end of the turn! I think I'll choose your Power Gladiator."

"Alright Sunset," said Vizor. "Prepare to step out of the dark and into the light. Go Accel Synchro!"

"Say what?" asked Sunset. Vizor's runner began to glow. "What's happening?" In a flash of light, Vizor and his two monsters vanished. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

"What in tarnation?" asked Applejack.

"Where is he?" asked Twilight.

* * *

A few seconds later, a portal of white light appeared behind Sunset and Vizor reappeared with a new Synchro monster on his side.

"What is that?" asked Sunset. "What's going on, Vizor?"

"It's an Accel Synchro monster," answered Vizor. "Tech Genus Blade Blaster."

"Wait," said Sunset. "I saw Rainbow and Yusei do something like that in their duel. Did you teach them that?"

"I taught it to Yusei," admitted Vizor. "But Rainbow learned from him. In order to summon an Accel Synchro monster, you need one or more regular Synchro monsters, plus a Synchro tuner. And it's done with lightning fast speed."

"I see," said Sunset. "That's why he wanted to race me."

"Don't lose focus Sunset!" said Vizor. "We still have a duel to finish! I activate the trap, TGX3-DX2! It lets me return three T.G. monsters back to my deck. I choose T.G. Cyber Magician, T.G. Rush Rhino, and T.G. Werewolf. Afterwards, I shuffle my deck and draw two cards."

"Alright then," said Sunset. "I summon Drillago in attack mode! By the way, since Blade Blaster is your only card, my monster can jump past him and attack you directly. Go, Drillago! Drill into his life points!"

 **Sunset LP: 3000**

 **Vizor LP: 2400**

Vizor grunted in anger.

"I'll end my turn with a face down," said Sunset.

* * *

"Alright, Sunset!" said Flash.

"Way to go!" said Twilight.

* * *

 **Sunset SC: 4**

 **Vizor SC: 4**

 **Turn 4: Vizor**

"At last you're putting up a fight," said Vizor. "I was starting to bored. But now it seems I can go all out, I draw! Tech Genus Blade Blaster, destroy that Drillago!"

"I activate my trap, Dimensional Prison!" said Sunset. "This card removes your monster from play."

"Not so fast, Sunset!" said Vizor. "But discarding a card from my hand, my Blade Blaster can negate your trap and destroy it!"

"Dang," said Sunset.

 **Sunset LP: 1300**

 **Vizor LP: 2400**

"Face it, Sunset," said Vizor. "This duel is over."

"In your dreams," said Sunset. "I draw!"

 **Sunset SC: 5**

 **Vizor SC: 5**

 **Turn 5: Sunset**

Sunset looked at her drawn card. "Yes! I summon Exiled Force in attack mode! Now by sacrificing them, I can destroy your Blade Blaster!"

"Hold it right there!" said Vizor. "I activate Blade Blaster's ability! By removing my T.G. Striker from play, I can remove Blade Blaster from play until your next standby phase."

"Oh really?" asked Sunset. "In that case, I'll activate my trap, Imperial Iron Wall! Now neither player can banish cards as long as this card remains on the field!"

"Say what?!" asked Vizor. Blade Blaster was then destroyed.

"I saw Yusei use an effect like that during his duel with Rainbow," said Sunset. "When you said you were going to help me get to their level, I figured I should put a card like this in my deck just in case you tried the same trick."

"Well, I must say I'm impressed," said Vizor. "It seems that I underestimated you."

"Obviously," said Sunset. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

* * *

"Way to go, Sunset!" said Flash.

"That's showing him," said Spike.

* * *

 **Sunset SC: 6**

 **Vizor SC: 6**

 **Turn 6: Vizor**

"Alright, time to get serious," said Vizor. "I draw!"

"And I activate my trap!" interrupted Sunset. "Thunder of Ruler! Now you can't conduct your battle phase this turn."

"Pretty good," admitted Vizor. "But not good enough, I summon Tech Genus Catapult Dragon in attack mode! This monster lets me special summon a level three or lower T.G. tuner monster once per turn. I choose, Tech Genus Jet Falcon! I now tune my Catapult Dragon with Jet Falcon in order to Synchro Summon Tech Genus Hyper Librarian! By the way, since T.G. Jet Falcon was used as a Synchro material for a Synchro summon, you now lose 500 life points."

"Darn," said Sunset.

 **Sunset LP: 800**

 **Vizor LP: 2400**

"I slap a card face down and end my turn," finished Vizor.

 **Sunset SC: 7**

 **Vizor SC: 7**

 **Turn 7: Sunset**

"Alright then, I draw!" said Sunset. "I activate the Speed Spell – Shift Down! By lowering my speed counters by six, I can draw two cards!

 **Sunset SC: 1**

 **Vizor SC: 7**

Perfect! Now I summon, Goblindbergh in attack mode! Next, I'll use his ability to special summon, Angel Trumpeter. I now tune Angel Trumpeter with my Goblindbergh in order to Synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Nice monster," said Vizor. "Oh, and by the way, whenever a Synchro monster is summoned, my Hyper Librarian lets me draw one card."

"You'll need it," said Sunset. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Hyper Librarian with Absolute Power Force!"

"Nice try," said Vizor. "But I activate my trap, Battle Stun Sonic! This card negates your attack, and lets me special summon a level four or lower tuner monster from my hand. Like my Tech Genus Cyber Magician!"

"I end my turn," said Sunset. _"I bet he's gonna Synchro summon again. I hope his new monster's not too powerful."_

 **Sunset SC: 2**

 **Vizor SC: 8**

 **Turn 8: Vizor**

"It's my turn," said Vizor. "Now I activate my own Speed Spell – Shift Down. I remove six counters to draw two cards.

 **Sunset SC: 2**

 **Vizor SC: 2**

I summon Tech Genus Rush Rhino in attack mode! Next, I'll tune my Cyber Magician with my Rush Rhino in order to Synchro summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician!"

" _I knew it,"_ thought Sunset.

"Don't forget, "said Vizor. "Every time a Synchro summon is performed, I can draw one card thanks to my Hyper Librarian. I now tune Tech Genus Hyper Librarian with Tech Genus Wonder Magician in order to Accel Synchro summon my second Tech Genus Blade Blaster!"

"Here we go again," said Sunset.

"Tech Genus Blade Blaster, destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!" ordered Vizor.

"Ah!" cried Sunset.

 **Sunset LP: 500**

 **Vizor LP: 2400**

"Get ready, Sunset!" said Vizor. "Since a Synchro monster was destroyed, I can now special summon this monster from my hand. Come fourth, Tech Genus Metal Skeleton! Now attack her directly!"

"I don't think so," said Sunset. "I use Necro Gardna effect to block your attack!"

"Shoot, I forgot about that," said Vizor. "Oh well, I end my turn. Let's see what else ya got, Sunset."

 **Sunset SC: 3**

 **Vizor SC: 3**

 **Turn 9: Sunset**

"You want it, you got it!" said Sunset. "I summon Copycat in attack mode! As you know, this monster can copy the ATK points of one monster on the field, and I choose your Blade Blaster! (Copycat: 0 – 3300) Copycat, attack his Metal Skeleton!"

Vizor grunted in frustration.

 **Sunset LP: 500**

 **Vizor LP: 200**

"I'll end my turn with a face down," said Sunset.

 **Sunset SC: 4**

 **Vizor SC: 4**

 **Turn 10: Vizor**

"It's my turn!" said Vizor. "Well Sunset, I must admit, that was good. But you'll still have to do better."

"Seriously?" asked Sunset.

"Absolutely," said Vizor. "Allow me to show you. By reducing the ATK of my Blade Blaster by 1000, I can special summon Tech Genus Gear Zombie in attack mode! (T.G. Blade Blaster: 3300 → 2300) Furthermore, I'll summon Tech Genus Drill Fish! Next, I'll tune my Gear Zombie with my Drill Fish in order to Synchro summon Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly! My Dragonfly's effect lets me return a Synchro monster back to my extra deck. After that, I can special summon the monsters I used to make that Synchro monster. I now revive Tech Genus Hyper Librarian and Tech Genus Wonder Magician!"

"Now what are you up to?" asked Sunset.

"I'm going to show you how to surpass the limits of your own being," said Vizor.

"Say what?" asked Sunset.

"Watch carefully," said Vizor. "I tune Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly with Hyper Librarian and Wonder Magician. Go, Delta Accel Synchro! Come fourth, Tech Genus Halberd Cannon!"

"Delta Accel Synchro?" asked Sunset.

"That's right," answered Vizor. "If you want to reach Yusei and Rainbow's level, then you're gonna have to learn to contend with these kind of monsters. But maybe next time, Halberd Cannon, attack Copycat and end this duel!"

"I activate Waboku!" said Sunset. "I won't go down that easily."

"Eh, not bad, Sunset, not bad at all," said Vizor. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Sunset SC: 5**

 **Vizor SC: 5**

 **Turn 11: Sunset**

" _I got lucky, but I need a good draw right now if I'm gonna stand up to that Halberd Cannon,"_ thought Sunset. "I draw! _This'll help._ I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! By removing four speed counters, I can draw two cards, then discard one.

 **Sunset SC: 1**

 **Vizor SC: 5**

Well whatta know? Rarity's card. Thank you Rarity. I'll send Gem-Knight Obsidian packing, and just so you know, if Gem-Knight Obsidian is sent from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon a level four or lower normal monster from my graveyard. So I'll bring back my Angel Trumpeter in defense mode!"

"Pointless," said Vizor.

"What?" asked Sunset.

"Once per turn, when you summon a monster, I can negate its summoning and destroy it," explained Vizor.

"Unbelievable," breathed Sunset. "I place one card face down and switch Copycat to defense mode. Your move, Vizor."

 **Sunset SC: 2**

 **Vizor SC: 6**

 **Turn 12: Vizor**

"I know," said Vizor as he drew. "I activate my trap, Magnetic Storm! If this card is the only card in my spell/trap zone, I can destroy one of your face down cards, so say goodbye to your trap."

"Thanks," said Sunset. "You just destroyed my Hero Medal. Now I can shuffle this card back into my deck and draw one card."

"Hopefully it's good one," said Vizor. "Because you're gonna need all the cards you can get, Tech Genus Halberd Cannon, destroy her Copycat! I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Sunset SC: 3**

 **Vizor SC: 7**

 **Turn 13: Sunset**

" _Vizor's right,"_ thought Sunset. _"I am going to need all the cards I can get, so here goes nothing._ I draw! Alright! I play the Speed Spell - Pot of Avarice! By removing 2 speed counters, I can return five monsters back to my deck, (Red Dragon Archfiend, Exiled Force, Copycat, Goblindbergh, and Gem-Knight Obsidian.) shuffle it, then draw two cards.

 **Sunset SC: 1**

 **Vizor SC: 7**

Perfect, I summon Spore in defense mode!"

"I activate Halberd Cannon's ability!" reminded Vizor. "I can negate the summoning of your Spore and destroy it!"

"Nice try," said Sunset.

"Huh?" asked Vizor.

"Since my Spore is now in the graveyard, I can bring it back by removing my Angel Trumpeter from play," said Sunset. "Plus, I get to add the level of my Trumpeter to Spore." (Spore Level: 1 – 5) "Now I'll send Imperial Iron Wall to the grave to special summon Card Breaker in attack mode. Next, I'll tune my Spore and Card Breaker together to Synchro summon Black Rose Moonlight Dragon! Now, I'll activate her ability, whenever she's summoned, I can select one special summoned monster on the field and send it back to the owner's hand!"

"I see," said Vizor. "You're sending my Halberd Cannon back to my hand instead of destroying it. Because destroying it would let me revive another Synchro monster from my graveyard. Good, but not good enough, I play the trap, TGI-EMI! Now I get to select a monster on your side and a T.G. monster on my side, then we switch control of the two monsters."

"Oh no!" cried Sunset.

"But since you returned my Cannon to my extra deck, you're left with nothing," said Vizor. "Thanks for the new dragon."

"You're welcome," said Sunset.

"Huh?" asked Vizor.

"My plan was to get rid of your face down," said Sunset. "Now that's its gone, I can discard my final card, Electric Virus!"

"What?!" cried Vizor.

"Is this tough enough for ya?!" asked Sunset.

* * *

"Way to go, Sunset!" cheered Rarity and Pinkie.

"Alright!" said Flash.

"Woo-hoo!" said AJ.

"Yes!" said Twilight and Spike.

* * *

" _I see,"_ thought Vizor _. "She could have used that card on my Halberd Cannon, but she played it safe by summoning her dragon and making me use up my trap. Very smart, Sunset."_

"Moonlight Dragon, return to me!" called Sunset. "Now, attack him directly and end this duel!"

"Ah!" cried Vizor.

 **Sunset LP: 500**

 **Vizor LP: 0**

* * *

"Alright!" cried Flash and Twilight.

"Yay!" said Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Wonderful!" said Rarity.

Spike jumped for joy.

Sunset then raced back to her friends.

"You were fantastic!" said Flash.

"That was amazing!" said Pinkie.

"Wonderful job, darling," said Rarity.

"We knew you could do it!" said Twilight.

"Totally," added Fluttershy.

"Way to go," said Applejack.

"Nice going," said Spike.

"Thanks a lot, guys," said Sunset.

Vizor then rode up. "Congratulations, Sunset. I guess really did underestimate you."

"Ya think?!" asked Pinkie.

"Yeah," said Vizor. "I admit I was wrong. I guess the Synchro solution isn't the only solution for victory. It really all depends on how good you are. And you have definitely got some skills."

"How course she does," said Flash.

"So long," said Vizor as he sped off.

"That was fun," said Sunset. "Now I know I'm ready."

"I think you were all along," said Twilight. All the others nodded.

"Thanks guys," said Sunset.

A few minutes later, Rainbow rode up on her runner. "Hey guys!" She then saw Sunset's runner. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, not really," answered Sunset. "But get ready, Rainbow. I challenge you to the ultimate face off."

"Really," said Rainbow. "You sure you can keep up?"

"Totally," said Sunset.

"Then anytime you're ready," challenged Rainbow.

The two girl's spirits began to burn with competition, like a tiger and a dragon inching to fight.

The End


End file.
